


不灭22

by Nora_five



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_five/pseuds/Nora_five





	不灭22

红枫叶落了半个校园的时候，闻谦要求顾溪河进入承风集团，着手方氏的收购计划。  
方昼已经几个月没有回过他的消息了，更遑论接电话。然而他却抽不出时间去找人，只能一遍遍地为当时的事情道歉。  
闻谦是个唯利是图的商人，但还不至于执着于一个只是在G城有点分量的地产公司，顾溪河前世就已经在种种信息和蛛丝马迹里察觉到闻谦对他母亲的感情，大概是因为求而不得的白月光没落得好下场，所以对方家的憎恨不比顾溪河少多少。  
前世顾溪河愿意和他合作，并且凭借演技在方氏内部暗中运作，才找到了机会。如今他总是推脱和掩饰，已经引起闻谦的怀疑和不满了。  
顾溪河身心俱疲，唯一的放松时间就是深夜万籁俱寂的时候。  
他还是租了曾经和方昼同住过的房子，一样的摆设，一样的行装，不同的只有少的那个人。  
烟灰缸已经被填满了，未开灯的漆黑客厅只有沙发上的点点红光——顾溪河躺在上边抽烟。  
心理医生建议他减少吸烟，但是他不太忍得住。尼古丁是唯一能让他冷静下来、不去骚扰方昼的东西，失眠的症状也只有在抽掉半包烟之后才能缓解。  
方昼和他曾经在这个沙发上纠缠过无数次，大多是他深夜归来，方昼撒着娇向他卖乖，他就会顺势在这里来一场。  
顾溪河不是沉溺于欲望的人，但在方昼身上总是暴躁又急切，经常会把他折腾得满身痕迹，腿软得走不动路。  
烟灰落到地毯上，顾溪河按灭了烟，露了个意味不明的笑。  
/  
顾溪河进入承风的第二个月，拿下了一个难啃的大项目，当初对他走后门嗤之以鼻的同事不得不承认他的能力，竭力在公司年会上攀关系。  
顾溪河耐着性子应付了一会儿，提着西装外套拐进了卫生间。  
方昼没回他的消息，找的S大业余侦探倒是发了不少照片。  
大多是方昼在上课的侧脸或者背影，除此以外就是在学生会东奔西走工作的样子，虽然有个碍事的张敬山总是跟在左右。  
顾溪河摩挲着屏幕，像终于拿到药的瘾君子，靠这点小惠小利稳住心里那头暴躁的野兽。  
洗了手出来，闻禾靠在卫生间外的墙上，红色礼服衬得她身姿曼妙肤白貌美，看见顾溪河出来露了个艳丽的笑，熟稔地挽上了他的胳膊：“找你半天了，我们偷溜走吧？年会好无聊。”  
顾溪河不动声色地抽出了胳膊，看了她一眼：“不了，我等着最后的大奖。”  
闻禾捂着嘴娇笑：“一辆七十万的车而已，你也稀罕？”  
顾溪河没进会场，站在边缘说：“稀罕啊，白送为什么不稀罕？”  
“那我让我爸黑箱送给你。”闻禾又要上前挽他，他往前走了两步，躲开了。  
闻禾被娇纵着长大，被拒绝两次已经失去了耐心，沉下脸压低声音问：“顾溪河，你真的不知道我什么意思？”  
顾溪河似笑非笑地看着她：“什么意思？”  
闻禾像是气急了，拉着他的胳膊出了门，把他推到走廊的拐角处就要亲上去。  
顾溪河抬起手盖住了她的脸，把她推开了。  
“顾溪河！”闻禾的脸涨红，羞愤地瞪着他。  
顾溪河脸色未变，靠着墙讥讽地笑了一声，问：“你喜欢我？”  
闻禾没答，直直地瞪着他。  
顾溪河收起了笑容，说：“你也配？”  
闻禾的瞳孔放大，红唇微颤，像是没反应过来他说了什么。  
顾溪河把外套搭在手臂上，拍了拍不存在的尘土，说：“占了朋友的名额拿营销大赛的奖，撬掉研二李亚宁学姐的论文，我想想还有什么，哦，把陈新作为你的备胎之一，利用他靠近我……”  
“闻禾，你和你爸爸一样，是个为了目的不择手段的人，根本不顾自己脏不脏……不过我也没资格指责你，因为我们是一样的人，看着光鲜亮丽，其实连下水道里的老鼠都不如，连阳光都玷污。”  
闻禾想被他吓到了。顾溪河平日彬彬有礼的绅士外皮突然被撕开，露出了里面尖刻、冷漠和伪善。  
半晌，她才向后撤了一步，抱臂冷眼问道：“那我怎么不配喜欢你？你也不是什么伟光正。”  
“不配啊。”顾溪河从衣兜里掏了根烟点燃了，吐出一口烟圈，像叹了一口长长的气。  
闻禾想再说什么，顾溪河的手机却响了一声。  
他划开一看，还是那个大学生侦探，发给他了一个小视频。顾溪河没避讳闻禾，直接点开了。  
画面里的场合很乱，像是什么晚会现场，屏幕晃了晃对准了舞台。应该是什么节目的彩排，顾溪河一眼看到方昼，他穿着一件海蓝色的毛衣，深冬还撸着袖子，被簇拥着围在舞台中央，张敬山站在他旁边。  
台下有人喊了一声什么，人群就散掉了，留下三个人在舞台上。  
似乎是说了什么台词，离得太远顾溪河没有听清，但随即张敬山就捏住方昼的下巴，亲了一下。  
台下爆发出一阵欢呼和尖叫，方昼红着脸踢了张敬山一脚，张敬山双手合十求饶，连连后退。  
顾溪河关掉了屏幕，闻禾只听到一阵喧闹，见他不再看又开口说：“看来你根本不在乎我，但是如果我把你的想法告诉我父亲……”  
顾溪河猛地抬头看向她，眼神阴鸷，惊得她失了声，不自觉后退了半步。  
“随便你。”顾溪河丢下这句话就走了。  
他觉得控制不住了，什么循序渐进在那个视频面前都彻底崩盘，他现在就想见到方昼，干死他。  
/  
方昼现在无比后悔，怎么就晕晕乎乎地答应排什么舞台剧呢？  
元旦晚会学生会要出节目，主席驳回了唱歌跳舞小品相声，突发奇想排了个短剧，那群看热闹不嫌事大的人竟然让他反串，理由是他穿女装比女孩子还嫩。  
方昼开始不同意，被各方软磨硬泡了半个月终于松口了，哪知道拿到剧本居然还有吻戏。  
“所以找你啊，清清白白小姑娘谁愿意被人随便亲啊，对吧？反正你和张敬山平时就是对好基友，亲一下也没啥。”宣传部部长拍着他的肩膀，语重心长地安慰。  
有啥啊！我是个gay啊！被男生亲就相当于你被异性亲啊！方昼内心的咆哮没能被部长听见，他赶鸭子上架彩排去了。  
张敬山说得好好的，到时候借位，结果彩排就实打实亲了上来。  
方昼两辈子只和顾溪河亲密过，当即起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，要撂挑子不干，被劝了半晌，张敬山也发誓绝对不真亲才重新彩排了一遍。  
结束后累得胳膊腿都酸了，张敬山和他一起回宿舍，不好意思地道歉：“对不起啊，我当时用拇指按着你嘴巴来着，太久没亲人，歪了。”  
你妈的。方昼暗骂了一句脏话，翻个白眼说：“你亲过人吗？别吹牛啊。老实说，你该不会喜欢我吧？”  
张敬山指路灯发誓：“绝对不喜欢，我看上的是别人。”  
你妈的。方昼又骂了一句。  
他挥挥手打发了张敬山，表示他大人不记小人过，就拖着酸累的身体上楼了。  
睡到半夜手机突然开始震动，他迷迷糊糊地瞄了一眼，竟然是顾溪河。  
瞌睡立刻没了，方昼坐直了身体。本来不想接，可这个时间，该不会出什么事吧？  
他偷偷摸摸地去了阳台，蹲在地上打哆嗦：“喂？”  
“在学校吗？”顾溪河的声音听上去怪怪的。  
他“嗯”了一声，没好气地问：“你又想干嘛？”  
“我在你们学校门口。”  
“你有病吧？！”方昼突然拔高声音，又做贼似的捂住嘴朝屋里看了一眼，生怕吵醒室友，“你大半夜跑到我学校来干嘛？”  
“来见你。”  
“我不想见你。”方昼直接挂掉了电话。  
他觉得顾溪河越来越神经质了，怎么总是搞这种突然袭击。  
床还没爬上去，手机又震了一下，顾溪河发来消息：【你们学校后门的围墙好像可以翻进去。】  
【别进来！！！在校门口等着！！】  
方昼快气死了，为什么顾溪河老是这么折磨他啊？！  
换好衣服一口气跑到后门，方昼轻车熟路地翻过了墙，没落地就被抱住了。  
顾溪河的胳膊箍着他的腰，把他压在墙上。  
“干什么？”方昼有些怯怯地开口。  
顾溪河摸了两下他的嘴唇，拉着他的手上了街边的一辆车。  
“你哪来的车？”方昼还在懵圈。  
顾溪河没说话，把车开出了一百二十迈的速度，方昼抓着把手惊道：“你干什么？你疯了吗顾溪河？！”  
顾溪河把车停在一个荒郊野外，方昼都不知道是什么地方，他还没来得及喘口气，顾溪河突然放平了他的座椅，解开安全带压了过来。  
“你……”嘴唇被堵上了，方昼怔愣之后疯狂地捶打顾溪河的肩膀，企图把他推开。  
但是顾溪河半个身体压在他身上，毫不给他反抗的机会，只把他吻得气息不稳，精神恍惚。  
直到尝到一点血腥味，顾溪河才微微起身，头抵在车顶上，看着眼圈泛红急促喘息的方昼，他的衣领乱掉了，嘴唇破了一点，嘴角还残留一点晶莹，回过神来就朝顾溪河挥了拳头，却被一把抓住。  
顾溪河利落地解了领带，握着他两个纤细的手腕绑在一起，反套在座椅上。  
方昼吓坏了，这样阴沉不顾一切的顾溪河让他害怕，他颤抖着声音问：“你，你要干什么？”  
顾溪河低了低身，摸了摸他的嘴角，轻声问：“让别人亲你了吗？”  
方昼立刻想起了彩排时的事，他难以相信顾溪河还安插了人在他周围监视他，这个事实让他不可抑地惊颤，慌张地看着顾溪河。  
顾溪河看到了他眼里的恐惧，抬手捂住了他的眼睛。  
他沉默地褪掉方昼的裤子，从衣服下摆摸上那两颗红豆，看方昼因为他的动作咬着下唇粗气连连。  
方昼从开始的咒骂慢慢地变成了求饶，祈求顾溪河放他一马。  
但是顾溪河没有，他无视了所有的喊叫，沉默地做完了全程。  
方昼的眼泪浸湿了他的手掌，他松开了手，看着闭着眼睛哭泣的方昼只觉得整个人被割成了两半。  
为什么会变成这样？  
他不想这样的。  
当初是方昼先勾引的，他从未想把这段感情当作筹码，是方昼把自己送到他手上，逼迫他收下。他像个藏在伊甸园里的疯子，一半享受着欢愉，一半又恐惧着失去。  
方昼像个小太阳，连最阴暗的角落都能照亮，他无数次地想放过他吧，也放过自己，可是欲壑难填，那被戳开的洞刮着十几年前的风，让他放不下，也不敢收。  
他觉得快控制不了自己了，明明想要弥补一切，到头来带给方昼的还是伤害。  
“救救我。”顾溪河俯在方昼耳边，像一只挣扎的困兽，痛苦地哀求，“粥粥，救救我。”


End file.
